If Just for Tonight by Lovemedeadly
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Um encontro inesperado leva dois antigos companheiros de equipe a se reunir novamente e descobrirem algo para além de seu proprio controle... S&S /UA/ Projeto 2013
1. Stranger at the Bar

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária da fic: M  
**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Lovemedeadly_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Um encontro inesperado leva dois antigos companheiros de equipe a se reunir novamente e descobrirem algo para além de seu proprio controle.**  
**_

..

* * *

**If Just for Tonight**

** Um Estranho no Bar**

* * *

Sakura sentou-se no bar, finalizando sua terceira garrafa de Sake. Rodopiou o conteúdo de seu pequeno copo antes de engolir mais um gole. Aparentemente, o homem que deveria encontrar aqui nunca apareceu, portanto a missão falhou. Neji, o líder da missão, disse-lhe que iria tentar novamente numa outra noite, e que ela deveria voltar para o quarto de hotel. Logo, decidiu tentar tentar a sorte nas tavernas da Vila da Nuvem e o melhor que tinha a oferecer. A kunoichi nem sequer chegara a notar um homem sentado no banco ao seu lado.

- Você não é daqui, não é? - o homem disse, sua voz profunda e sedutora.

Sem sequer olhar para cima, ela sorriu: - Isso é tão óbvio? - inclinando a cabeça para trás para engolir o que restava no pequeno copo.

Quando ia para outra garrafa, o moço esticou o braço e tomou o copo de sua mão: - Eu acho que você já teve o bastante por esta noite. - Ela fez um pequeno som de protesto, mas seu corpo simplesmente se recusou a agir. O homem provavelmente estava certo de qualquer maneira. Ela olhou para quem estava sentado ao seu lado, com o rosto escondido sob um capuz negro, apenas seu sorriso de canto divertido era visível.

- Bem, se você não vai me deixar beber mais, então eu vou embora. - Sua voz soou arrastada, tentando seu melhor para ficar em pé, mas falhou miseravelmente. Um par de braços a pegou antes que ela tombasse no chão, uma mão deslizou em torno de sua cintura delgada para dar-lhe firmeza.

Os ouvidos feminos foram capazes de captar uma leve risada do homem que a segurava, - Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. - Replicou presunçosa. Colocando a mão na sua testa, Sakura enviou uma onda de chakra para seu corpo, extraíndo todo o álcool que acabara de beber. Uma vez convencida de que já era capaz de ficar sobre os proprios pés, afastou-se do homem e levantou-se sozinha. Endireitou-se e olhou ainda meio grogue para o estrangeiro.

Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso canto em aprovação, seus olhos ainda escondidos na sombra de seu capuz. - Bem, bem, bem. E não é que você é uma kunoichi talentosa.

Sakura zombou: - Ora, se não se importa, eu já estou indo. E rapidamente moveu-se para a porta, saudando o ar fresco da noite. E foi então que percebeu deveria ter usado um casaco. O vestido vermelho não lhe dava quaisquer proteção e ficava apenas centímetros acima dos joelhos, suas botas pretas logo abaixo.

Andando pelas ruas desertas da Nuvem, a kunoichi parou de repente, algo não estava certo. - Eu sei que você está me seguindo. - Virando-se para enfrentar o mesmo homem do bar, só que agora, conseguiu sentir o chakra intenso que irradiava de seu corpo. Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto, - Quem é você? O que quer de mim?

Ele apenas sorriu de volta, dando um passo para mais perto de si. Sakura rapidamente reagiu, reunindo chakra em suas mãos, mostrando-o que estava preparada para lutar se fosse necessário. Ele parou, mãos ao ar defensivamente, aquele maldito sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto, - Calma, só queria ter certeza de que você chegaria em casa em segurança.

Ela zombou: - Por que se importa E, além disso, eu sou adulta, sabia? Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele caminhou lentamente até ela, seu sorriso ainda nos lábios: - Eu sei que você é, mas... - E estendeu a mão e gradualmente tirou o capuz, - Seria absurdo não me preocupar com o bem-estar de uma velha colega de time, seria?

Sakura deu um passo para trás em descrença, chakra recuando de volta para seu corpo, ficou completamente boquiaberta, a voz se recusando a trabalhar. Aqueles cabelos negros cobrindo perfeitamente parte de seus olhos de ébano, as feições duras porém belas. Seis anos depois que ele os havia traído e aqueles olhos ainda continuavam tão bonitos.

- Sasuke-kun. -Suspirou suavemente, verdes arregalados em choque, - O que está fazendo aqui?

Dando um passo para mais perto dela, ele disse: - Buscando algumas pistas para descobrir a localização do meu irmão. - Outro passo, - queria uma bebida e eu te vi sentada no bar. Eu deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui.

Ela sorriu para ele, recuperando um pouco de sua compostura: - Eu estou em uma missão, por que você se importa?

E Sakura ficou feliz em ver uma ponta de choque pairar no rosto masculino, - Uma missão? Agora?Pensei que a Anbu só trabalhava sob disfarce.

Seu sorriso cresceu ao passar a mão sobre o braço, removendo parte do tecido para expor sua tatuagem Anbu. - Como eu disse, eu não sou mais uma garotinha.

Ela viu aqueles olhos de ébano alargarem e, em seguida, voltarem ao normal, - Então você é Anbu agora. Estou impressionado.

A kunoichi zombou irritada: - Deveria. Você nunca deu nada por mim, não é? - sua voz soou forte e irada.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Tomando uma respiração profunda, os olhos lançados ao chão, - Você está certa. Isso é um fato. Mas estou feliz que você tenha me provado o contrário. - E olhou para ela e sorriu de canto. Ela sorriu de volta e fechou o espaço entre ambos. Enlaçando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço masculino e pondo a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ela esperava que ele fosse afastá-la, dizer-lhe para sair de perto e tudo mais, no entanto ele não o fez. Mas sim, pos seus em torno da cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto.

* * *

...

**N/T: **

**Projeto 2013. **

**Gostou, ponha no follow this story ;D**


	2. Melting an Icy Heart

**Uma fanfic Naruto - Traducao autorizada para o Portugues.**

**Classificação etária: M  
**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Lovemedeadly_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Um encontro inesperado leva dois antigos companheiros de equipe a se reunir novamente e descobrirem algo para além de seu proprio controle.**  
**_

**notas:** Relembrando a classificacao etaria - M, por cenas maduras.

* * *

**If Just for Tonight**

**Capítulo 2**

**Amolecendo um coração de gelo**

* * *

Sasuke podia sentir o corpo de Sakura pressionado contra o seu, o calor aquecendo-lhe o núcleo gelado.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que havia sentido tanto calor ou conforto.

O corpo feminino era pequeno e curvilíneo em relação ao dele. O cheiro vindo de sua pele, enquanto enterrava a cabeça na curva do pescoço alvo era intoxicaste e muito familiar. "Por que você ainda me trata bem?" perguntou num sussurro triste.

Sakura se afastou e o fitou com olhos amorosos, "Oh, Sasuke-kun", a voz suave e cheia de tristeza, "não importa o que faça, eu nunca vou virar as costas para a palavra que te dei um dia e nem a você."

Olhos de onix arregalaram ao lembrar-se nitidamente _daquela_ noite.

Ele ainda odiava a si mesmo pelas palavras ditas a ela.

Sakura abriu seu coração para ele, prometendo-lhe felicidade e dedicar-se inteiramente a ele e tudo o que fizera foi jogar tudo de volta em sua cara, deixando-a sozinha.

Uma mão traçou-lhe um caminho pelo rosto masculino, afastando-lhe a franja dos olhos, os dedos aquecendo-lhe a carne fria.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele tocou os lábios nos dela, um súbito impulso do que precisava e queria fazer. Ela respondeu imediatamente, passando a mão pelos fios negros, puxando-o para mais perto.

...

* * *

Sasuke gentilmente reclinou Sakura sobre a cama, fios róseos espalhando-se ao redor de sua cabeça em suaves ondas cor de rosa.

Tudo nela era perfeito. Ate mesmo o brilho que inundara-lhe os olhos verdes em plena luxúria.

Puxando a camisa sobre a cabeça, deixou-a cair no chão, olhos nunca deixando os de jade.

Apoiando-se sobre os cotovelo, ela lhe estendeu a mão, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente que ele se juntasse a si. Pegou-a e subiu na cama. Seu corpo cobrindo o dela e a boca tomando-a num beijo novamente.

* * *

Ele podia sentir as mãos femininas acariciarem-lhe os fios negros, a boca se movia pela mandíbula feminina e para baixo, para a curva de seu pescoço. Um gemido sedutor escapou-lhe os suaves lábios quando ele mordiscou-lhe o lobulo da orelha. A língua masculina saboreando a doçura daquela pele enquanto ele continuava a se mover para baixo, até que encontrou-se na curva de um de seus seios.

Sasuke suavemente puxou a bainha da roupa vermelha, expondo-lhe carne sinuosa completamente a sua espera. Sua erecao crescia à medida em que corpos tremiam e as respirações ofegavam em antecipação.

* * *

Não querendo desperdiçar sequer um momento, tomou um pico endurecido com a boca, a língua traçando círculos lentamente enquanto o polegar suavemente acariciava o outro. Um suave grito de prazer escapou-lhe.

"Sasuke-kun!" choramingou em prazer, sua voz não mais que gemidos e suspiros. Ele amava o jeito que ela chamava-lhe o nome. No fundo, podia sentir sua própria excitação crescente.

* * *

As costas femininas arquearam sob o toque masculino.

A mesma mão se moveu por baixo dela e, lentamente, abriu o zíper do vestido, um gemido suave lhe escapou os lábios, como o canto de sereia sedutora, ao senti-lo puxar o tecido para baixo, traçando um caminho de beijos por sua carne quente.

Ele circulou-lhe o umbigo com a língua, o gemido feminino soara ainda mais alto.

Um sorriso cresceu no canto dos lábios masculinos ao saber que era ele o provocador daquela reacao. Moveu-se mais e mais, até que que chegara as pernas da kunoichi, deslizando o vestido abaixo, expondo uma pele alva apenas coberta por um pequena calcinha.

Deslizando o dedo em torno da bainha da calcinha, puxou-a para baixo por suas longas pernas cremosas, expondo-lhe a carne quente ao ar frio. Ela estremeceu em prazer ao sentiu-lo suavemente cobrir-lhe de beijos a pele da coxa e subtamente, supreender-lhe com um beijo na carne de seu sexo. Um pequeno suspiro escapou-lhe a garganta.

Sasuke sentiu a mão feminina percorrer-lhe seu cabelo de ébano, querendo-o e desejando-o, e ele sentiu-se mais que feliz por isso.

Deslizando as mãos por baixo do corpo feminino, levantou-a, arqueando-a mais para perto de si. E fitou para cima somente para ver a cabeça rosada lançar-se para trás ao ouvir um gemido novamente. Deslizando dois dedos entre as dobras de seu sexo quente, lentamente estocando-a, provocando-a em seu ponto mais sensivel. Ele podia sentir-se tenso e que ela ja estava beirando o extase.

"Sasuke-kun!" gritou quando uma inundação quente percorreu-lhe por dentro. Sasuke sorriu de canto. Deus, ela era bonita, pensou enquanto olhava cada parte de seu corpo.

* * *

Sakura sorriu-lhe, apos um momento de recuperação dos sentidos, olhos de jade brilharam quando aquela carne endurecida encostou-lhe a coxa.

Sasuke encontrou seus olhos como se pedisse uma permissão silenciosa; ele nunca iria forçá-la, mas o alívio encheu-lhe quando recebeu um leve aceno de cabeça e um morder sobre o lábio inferior.

Ele sorriu de volta ao gentilmente penetra-la, quebrando a fina barreira de sua inocência.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com força.

Ele esperou por um sinal de que podia continuar, penetrando-a mais profundamente.

As paredes de seu sexo eram apertadas em torno de si, sentia a pressão de seu núcleo aquecido mastigando-o por dentro. As unhas femininas cravaram-no a carne dos ombros e as pernas enlacaram-lhe a cintura.

* * *

Ele não podia evitar, estava adorando desfrutar da vista que tinha dela.

Sua carne deslizou-se dentro e fora dela em golpes lentos e ritmicos, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Sentiu os braços dela envolverem-lhe o corpo enquanto seus labios beijavam-lhe a carne de veludo. Estrelas e fogos de artificios nublaram-lhe a visao novamente. Estava no céu.

Sua masculinidade deslizou-se dentro dela mais uma vez, mais profundamente, mais ritmicamente e ela gritou. Ele não seria capaz de manter-se sao por muito mais tempo.

A voz de cetim penetrou-lhe o ouvido, cahamando-o "Sasuke-kun, por favor."

Sasuke se moveu e fitou-na nos olhos e assentiu, com um sorriso de canto, apressando o passo.

Ela se agarrou a ele mais firme e gritou e choramingou e foi entao que ele a sentiu explodir outra vez, seu nucleo apertando-o tortuosamente, trazendo-o a beira do precipicio.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes, despejando-se dentro dela.

Seu corpo caiu inerte na cama, fitando-a com aquelas jades satisfeitas.

Ele só poderia sorrir presuncoso, antes de beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

Deitou-se na cama e puxou-a para si, a cabeça rosada sobre seu peito, o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

Depositou um beijo em sua testa antes de fitar o teto.

_E agora, o que…?_

pensou consigo mesmo, apos um momento de reflexao.

.

.

* * *

_N/T: Oh deus, agora veem as consequencias... _

_Bem, flores, hoje tivemos um combo de posts, ne. (algumas fics dos projetos 2013 tmb entraram no ritmo ;D)_

_Ok, gatinhas, amanha volto la no perfil das Tradutoras com um algo bemmm legal pra gente ;D_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps: galera, eu to respondendo o maximo de contatos ainda hoje. Gomen, mas nao deu pra faze-lo na semana passada..._


End file.
